An Apprentice in the Castle
by ButterflyKika
Summary: Set after The Twin Dragon, another story of mine , Merlin's life has become rather dull with no one able to challenge him. His life of peace is now interrupted by a determined youth who will become his Apprentice no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1: The Apprentice's Test

**Hello everyone! I am back with another story! I have no idea how long this will be, so bare with me as I just write it as it flows! Now I take no claim over any of the characters except Vincent! He shall be mine!**

* * *

Determined hazel eyes locked onto the walls of Camelot. The boy before them could not be more than 18 years of age. He was slightly muscular having worked on a farm in a decent sized town. His hair was shoulder length and a mess of dark blond locks. His face became set as he entered the city and began to head for the castle.

* * *

Merlin was sitting on the steps up to the throne reading a book. Arthur was sitting in his chair, the King's chair. His sword nearby him, but he was not paying much attention to it. Merlin had already enchanted the blade so he could only draw it. That had been an interesting conversation.

Merlin was humming lightly completely not focused on the world when Lancelot came into the room. He was a Knight now. The first Arthur had, and the Queen's Champion, the Queen being Genevieve who was currently sitting in the throne next to Arthur.

Arthur looked up thinking the message to be for him, but Lancelot went over to Merlin. "Excuse me Merlin…" He said a bit nervously. "There is a young boy who is demanding an audience with you… He claims to be able to do magic."

Merlin had been paying attention since his name was mentioned. He rolled his eyes lightly; everyone wanted to fight the Golden Dragon now didn't they? He sighed standing up and closing his book in one flowing motion. "Where is he then?" He asked wanting to get this over with.

"I'll go get him…" Lancelot then left to bring the boy in. When Lancelot returned the boy spotted Merlin and stood in front of him quickly.

"I am Vincent Peterson!" He said with a determined voice. Merlin raised an eyebrow, okay that was a bit different from a challenge. He said nothing more, which caused Merlin to eye him carefully. Really now, what could this boy want from him? Maybe he wanted to try and unnerve him? Good luck with that happening, Merlin knew full well that he had already killed the one person who could match him!

Vincent's determined face was now gone. He was still in shock at being in front of the man who had become his idol. "So…" Merlin said addressing him now. "Are you or aren't you going to offer the Wizard's challenge?"

Vincent blinked at that question. "Challenge you?" He asked confused. "Why would I challenge you? You could strike me down before I could even blink!" Merlin merely nodded his head in silent thought. It was not a fact he was proud to admit, but it was in fact true.

It was becoming clear that this boy knew whom he was talking to. Arthur shook his head lightly. "It would seem Merlin, that you have a fan whom has come to idolize you." He said laughing lightly, which earned him a half-hearted glare from his Warlock. "Why don't you join us for lunch Vincent?"

The boy looked at Arthur. The young King really was a kind as everyone said. "Thank you your majesty…" He said barely able to contain his gratefulness. He was going to eat with Merlin! The Merlin of Camelot! He followed closely at Merlin's heels almost like a puppy that had found its owner.

* * *

They had been half way threw their meal of chicken and potatoes when Vincent remembered why he had come in the first place. "I want to be your apprentice!" He said suddenly to Merlin, who was drinking from his goblet at the time.

That had caused Merlin to choke a bit on his drink. He had not been expecting that at all. "You what?" He asked clearly dumbfounded by the request. Arthur was watching the scene with an amused look on his face. Gwen was watching and hiding her amusement at the situation better.

Vincent repeated himself. "I want to be your apprentice!" He said as if it was the clearest thing ever. "You're the greatest Wizard that will ever live! I have heard tales of your work, and the fact that you saved our King's life time and time again when he was just a Prince!" Both men tossed no argument out there. "Please sire! It would be the greatest honor to be your apprentice!"

Merlin just stared at the youth and sighed lightly. Such a request was not unheard of for him, however none of them were serious about learning Magic. "Alright, but first I want to make sure you are serious about this." He said firmly. "If you can remain here for one week doing whatever chores I give you in the time I give you, I will teach you." The boy nodded his head with excitement. "However! If I do so much as catch you casting even the simplest of spells, you will be put into the stocks and your task will begin again from the beginning."

"Agreed!" Vincent said cheerfully. He could live without magic for a week! This would be easy for him! His grin was in place as he continued to eat.

Arthur shot Merlin a questioning look only to catch the mischievous glint in the Warlock's eye. Arthur shook his head; whatever he had planned it was going to be interesting to watch.

* * *

**R&R! Also give me ideas for what Merlin asks him to do!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Begins

**... Okay... so no reviews, a few alert adds... maybe I am not making this interesting enough? Again, I only own Vincent! Please enjoy~**

* * *

The morning had been one of the rare occasions Merlin had convinced Arthur to join him on his morning run. After the first time Merlin had woken him before dawn just to go running he had refused to do it ever again, more so after the fact the Merlin insisted they run 10 miles before breakfast. However Arthur wanted to know what was in Merlin's mind in giving the young boy such a challenge.

Merlin smiled lightly, now his King was in on this. He was sure Arthur could think of a few tasks to have the boy do. Merlin looked up from his plate of food at Vincent stumbled out of the small room Merlin had given him for the night. "Up late in the morning…" He said as if already evaluating him. "Not a good sign for someone wishing to study Magic."

Vincent just stared at Merlin in slight disbelief. Where was the friendly, kind and helpful Merlin he had heard about. "You had me up all night organizing your herbs!" He said in his own defense. "I barely slept a wink!"

"Did you finish it?" Merlin asked already knowing the answer. The boy had fallen asleep in the middle of the task. Merlin himself had moved the boy into bed after shaking his head lightly over the matter.

"No!" Vincent said throwing his arms in the air. "You said no magic! I used no magic and fell asleep while working. No idea how I ended up in the bed!" Merlin's expression did not change.

"The armory staff is in need of some help with cleaning the armor." Merlin said calmly. "Help them by cleaning what you can this morning. Be careful not to get fingerprints on them. The nobles do not like even the smallest smudge on their armor." Merlin had finished his meal and was standing already. "There is some more food on the table if you are hungry, but I suggest you get there as quickly as you can. A tournament starts this afternoon and nobles hate to be kept waiting."

Merlin then left the boy alone again, a slight smile tugging at his lips. He had convinced Arthur to let the servants in the armory the morning off. After hearing Merlin's plan the King had carefully agreed. Really sometimes there was no telling what was going on in that wizard's head. Arthur had just dismissed it as something that would become clear later on and let the servants have the morning off.

* * *

Vincent entered the Armory to find no one in the room, as well as there being more than just a few pieces of armor to be cleaned. Really what was Merlin thinking? There was no way all of this could be cleaned by lunch! Then again he had said as much as he could do. He sighed as he picked up a breastplate and began cleaning. Maybe the others were just late.

Vincent was getting frustrated. It was nearly midday, no one had shown up and he was only on his second piece of armor! This was an inhuman task; no one would be able to do this in one morning unless they used magic! He was very tempted to just cast the cleaning spell he had picked up from a local witch in his town, however, Merlin had said no magic. The boy sighed as he continued to work on the armor. Maybe he would get it done by some stroke of luck.

* * *

Merlin entered the room and looked around. He sighed lightly at the fact that the armor was not done. He looked at Vincent who was polishing away at what appeared to be a third piece of armor. "Well, time is up for this task…" Merlin said softly. "I must say I am a bit disappointed…"

Vincent looked up at him in disbelief. "No one showed up!" He yelled loosing his temper already. "I was the only one in here! You also said no magic!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that. The boy had not taken his rule at face value. That was just fantastic. Merlin sighed lightly again. Her muttered a few words and with a flash of his eyes all the armor was clean and gleaming brightly. "Come." Merlin said remaining calm. "Lunch and then you can muck out the stables."

Vincent rolled his eyes as he carefully set the now polished bit of armor down carefully. He followed Merlin through the halls grumbling to himself. He had so far been told to organize an entire herb cabinet that had looked like it was not organized for over five years, and this morning he had to clean armor, with no help in a ridiculously short amount of time!

* * *

Arthur watched as Vincent ate his food angrily and raised an eyebrow at Merlin expecting an answer. _He took me too literally…_ Merlin said in thought to the King. Both men where used to this by now. Even the royal court knew not to question the silent conversations the two had, even if they both cracked up from something one said.

_Don't you think your being a bit unfair though?_ Arthur asked in response. _I mean he certainly seems willing enough. And need I remind you that I have removed the ban on magic?_

Merlin visibly sighed at the questioning. _Need I remind you that when I was first in Camelot your father would have had my head chopped off without a second thought about why I had used magic? _Merlin looked at the boy with slightly saddened eyes. _He does not know what that was like, and thankfully never will know. This is the only way I can see if he is serious or not._

Arthur let the argument go. There was no use trying to sway Merlin in this case. He had his mind made up. The King sat back in his chair and thought, blocking his mind to Merlin who did not seem to care that he wanted his thoughts private. Surely Merlin would not mind if hints where dropped for the boy? Wouldn't just make things more interesting for this game Merlin decided to play? Arthur smiled slightly, yes, there was no way he was going to let his friend play this game alone.

* * *

**Read and Review! I stress the Review! It makes me update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bets are On

**SPRINGY! *hugs* Hope you enjoy this one as well! Also Ruby, do you really see what the dear Merlin is doing? Do you really?**

**Any way folks! Vincent is the only one that is mine!**

* * *

Vincent was muttering to himself again. He had been told to clean the grand dining room by himself. He was staring up at the grand chandelier he had to clean. Really how was he going to clean that without a ladder? He had already looked around for a way to bring it down to the floor so he could clean it, but it seemed almost like it was up there for good.

A maid came in and spotted him. She was a fair girl with brown hair placed in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. Her brown eyes giggled with a secret. "A fancy chandelier isn't it?" She asked suppressing a giggle. "Merlin had cast a charm on it to keep it up there. He is normally here to help clean it. Magic put it up, and so only magic can bring it down." She smiled as she walked to his side. "Good luck!" She then went off to return to her duties.

Vincent blinked and looked up at the chandelier again. Merlin knew he would never be able to clean the blasted thing! He began to pout. He was beginning to feel like Merlin did not want an apprentice at all! He glanced up at the chandelier and looked around him. He was determined to complete at least one thing he was told. He muttered a spell and his eyes flashed white.

The chandelier was coming down too fast. Vincent stopped the decent instantly. It jingled in response. He looked around again making sure he had drawn no attention and began to lower it again more slowly. When it was at his level he began cleaning it quickly. It would be best to get it back up before anyone entered the room. And maybe he could get a ladder, just in case anyone asked how he was able to clean it.

* * *

He was busy moping the floor when Merlin entered the room. He looked up at the chandelier and smiled lightly. It would seem he was starting to get it. "How did you clean the chandelier?" He asked calmly.

Vincent froze and looked at him. "I-i-i… I used the ladder!" He stuttered out pointing to the ladder he had found. Merlin looked it over and smiled more.

"You have a great reach then." Merlin said amused as Vincent began to look pale. "That ladder would not even reach half way to the bottom of that chandelier." His eyes glinted lightly; this boy had not yet perfected lying about his magic. "Stocks until dinner."

Vincent groaned at the sentence given. He should have known Merlin would see threw his lie. A guard came towards him to lead him to his punishment. He watched people go by and laugh at him. Then he saw the children coming with old, rotten food. "_Great_…" He muttered and ducked his head as food came flying at him.

* * *

Arthur watched from his window with a half amused smile. "You hated the stocks…" He said calmly. His face then turned look to look at Merlin.

"I still do." Merlin said going to join him. "Funny thing I heard from the maids earlier… They were talking about how the King told them to give the boy a hint without it seeming to be as such…" He looked at Arthur with an expectant gaze. "You had have no idea about what they meant by that would you my King?"

Arthur smiled at Merlin. "And I was so hoping you would not discover me." He said clearly not meaning it. "A deal then, I shall help without seeming to help, and if he is doing these tasks the way you want them done by the end of next week, not only will he be the apprentice you want, but also you will allow me to send a team of servants into that library of yours and make it so a normal person can walk in it!"

Merlin looked at Arthur as if horrified at the thought of his library being organized. "I can find my books in there perfectly fine!" He said offended slightly. "Besides what would you have to do with my books?!"

"To know what is in the potion you are trying to pour down my throat." Arthur said firmly. Merlin rolled his eyes at that.

"You know very well I would do nothing to harm you!" Merlin said exasperated slightly.

"Hmm… I seem to recall a near death instance when my father was married to a Troll and you _forgot_ to tell me the details of the antidote, in fact, you forgot entirely to tell me about the antidote!" Arthur said the pair lunching into their afternoon argument.

"Well, I was on time with it!" Merlin countered. "Despite the fact that a vase was dropped on my head knocking me out causing it to fall on the floor and vial to break! I had to use my own _scarf_ to mop it off the floor to bring you back to life!"

"IT WAS ON THE FLOOR?!" Arthur said outraged at the thought. "MERLIN! You IDIOT! What if the potion did not work after that?"

"Clearly it did seeing as you are standing here now!" Merlin shot back hands going to his hips. Gwen poked her head in the door.

"Dinner is ready you two, make up now or there be a very uncomfortable silence at dinner that will worry the entire court." She said in a scolding tone. The last time the two did not talk to one another everyone believed the Kingdom was at an end. "Or do I need to lock you two in a room alone again? No pudding this time!"

That caused the two off them to start snickering at the memory. Gwen just left the two to remember it shaking her head. "You looked so ridiculous with that pudding in you hair!" Merlin said between his fit of laughter.

"Me?" Arthur asked trying to control himself. "You were the one with the bowl on your head covered in it!" Their argument became forgotten as they headed to the dinning hall still laughing. "But seriously, about Vincent. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, we do." Merlin said still laughing. "However if by the end of next week he is not my ideal apprentice, you will have to help me with organizing my papers. I seem to be having trouble finding that report that was due last week."

Arthur paled slightly at the thought of having to tackle that mountain of paperwork. It was better though than the library that Merlin had taken over. "Very well then. It is a deal." They shook hands before entering the dinning hall. Vincent had not time to wash up after his visit to the stocks. So the poor boy was forced to eat his meal smelling like rotten tomatoes.

* * *

**Shortish... R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Game's End

**Okay! The new Game's End chapter, no Marina people remember that! I own Vincent, and Vincent only. The rest of the crew is BBC's property...  
**

* * *

Vincent was frowning just about everyday. If he tried to do a task without magic he would never finish it and be told to muck out the stables. Sir Rupert did not seem to like him all that much, which everyone said was a bit odd for the horse. If however he did use magic he would try to lie about it, and Merlin being the all-powerful Golden Dragon saw right threw the lie.

He was carrying a basket of laundry down to the cleaners. He stopped hearing voices inside the royal chambers. He quietly pressed an ear to the door. His head would be on the chopping block for this, he was sure of it.

"Arthur how can you let Merlin continue this ridiculous test?" Gwen asked her husband. She was completely confused by these two men sometimes and this time she wanted an answer.

"Gwen, you know very well what the laws where when my father was King!" Arthur said trying not to raise his voice.

"Yes I know them." She retorted. "However since you have been King you have lifted that law your father set down! No magic user lives in fear now! Merlin is taking this too far!"

"The boy will never live with the fear Merlin did!" Arthur said his temper starting to ware thin. He knew where Gwen was coming from, but Merlin's explanation of things made prefect sense. "The boy can use magic without the fear of death like Merlin did when he first came to Camelot! Sure he was given a pardon and became my bodyguard, but you saw the looks my father gave him. He wanted any excuse just to see him burn! Please try to see this from Merlin's stand point."

Gwen made a noise like she was going to say something and stopped. She thought about it slowly. "The stocks really are nothing compared to death aren't they?" She said softly not really looking for an answer. Her lips twitched lightly. "I forget he was saving your life even before he was made your guard." She sat in a chair tears starting to form in her eyes.

Arthur smiled softly at her taking her hands in his and crouching down to her level. "Merlin knows what he is doing Gwen." He said softly. "He needs to know if the boy is serious or not. You would have to be completely serious or suicidal to study magic in my father's time. I am still trying to figure out which is was for Merlin… But the point is now people don't have to be serious about learning it. Even the castle staff knows a few simple spells that Merlin taught them to help with their jobs."

"And an Apprentice to the Greatest Warlock to ever live should be serious." Gwen said with a smile. "Really, the both of you are a mystery sometimes." Their laughter was the last thing Vincent heard though.

"You know it is not polite to listen in on what royals are doing in their chambers…" A voice whispered in his ear. Vincent whipped around to see Merlin standing there. He was wide eyed for a moment and then sighed.

"I'll finish this and then pack to go home…" Vincent said softly. There was no way he could compare to Merlin at all. He man before him had practiced magic knowing it could very well bring his death if he was ever caught. That was serious dedication to the craft.

"You're giving up?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes." Vincent replied. "I can't compare to someone like you. Maybe the local mage can teach me a few things back home." He began to walk away continuing his route.

Merlin watched him carefully and smiled. _Seems I'm getting an organized library…_ He sent the thought to Arthur in the next room only to hear a cry of victory from behind the door, followed by Gwen demanding to know what was going on.

Vincent had stopped and turned at the sound and looked at Merlin. "Finish the task normally." He said calmly with a smile coming to his face. "Then relax the rest of the day. Your lessons begin just before dawn."

The beaming grin on Vincent's face was not missed. Maybe it was a common trait for magic users, a grin that looked completely ridiculous on their face. "I won't disappoint you!" Vincent shouted before literally running to the cleaners almost skipping with pure delight. Merlin chuckled lightly as he moved to a window to look out it. Things would get more interesting for him that was for sure.

* * *

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Begins

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update! I could not think of a thing to write for this one. I have an idea for the direction of this one now! Please read and enjoy!**

**I own Marina and Vincent only.  
**

* * *

"Up!" Came a fully alert shout in the room Vincent was sleeping in.

The boy groaned and rolled over barring himself deeper in the sheets. The shout had come from a fully awake Merlin who now rolled his eyes. He stepped over with a simple long stride and pulled the sheets off him swiftly. Vincent's reaction was to curl into a ball from the sudden cold.

"Come on!" Merlin said still working on getting the boy up. "Your lessons begin today!" He kicked the bed with enough force to make Vincent wake up finally.

He looked out the window seeing it was still fairly dark out. "The sun is not even up!" He complained not liking the idea of being up so early.

"I had said we would be up before dawn now get up!" Merlin said before leaving the room. "Bit of toast before we leave, we shall have Breakfast when we return!"

Vincent groaned again as he rolled out of bed. Really what had he gotten himself into? His teacher seemed to enjoy extremely early mornings. He dressed in loose clothes and pulled on his soft boots before stumbling out the door into the larger room.

Merlin handed him a piece of toast, one half eaten in his own mouth. He some how was able to keep it there as he ate it leaving both hands free to arrange potion bottles in an order that seemed to make sense to him. Vincent just watched eating the cold toast with mild interest.

Merlin was soon finished with the toast and was heading for the door. "Come on!" He said the energy seemed to be pouring off him already. Vincent stuffed the last bit of his toast in his mouth and quickly followed. Did Merlin's tasks for the day always start this early?

Merlin glanced at him as they walked down the halls of the castle. "We will pay a visit to the seamstresses after Breakfast." He said calmly. "There are a few important meetings this week that require special robes."

Vincent blinked lightly. "Why would I need them?" He asked confused.

"You are my apprentice, therefore you will attend these meetings and parties with me." Merlin explained heading for a door that lead outside. He opened it and a path heading right to the forest was before them.

"Are we collecting herbs?" Vincent asked. He had noticed that the stores where getting a bit low.

"Nope!" Merlin said the excitement in his voice was clear. "A morning run!" They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see who was coming.

"You are going to subject him to your runs this early?" Arthur asked with an amused grin.

"You are welcome to join us." Merlin said cheerfully at the thought. "Going for a short one seeing as he is new at this."

"So ten miles…" Arthur said slightly raising an eyebrow. Merlin always did a short run when he was able to drag Arthur along. Arthur sighed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I'm up anyway."

"Fantastic!" Merlin said a large grins taking over his face. Vincent had listened and had paled slightly at the thought of running ten miles this early in the morning, and Merlin found it to be a short run nonetheless.

The three of them set out at a decent pace. Merlin was in the lead seeing as he was used to these runs. Arthur glanced behind him to see Vincent struggling a little bit. _Mind slowing down a bit?_ Arthur shot towards Merlin. _Vincent seems to be struggling._

Merlin glanced behind himself to see for himself. The pace slowed a bit. _I think he might be better as a battle mage._ Merlin shot back. _He is a bit impatient, and not a very good liar._

_And you would know how?_ Arthur shot back. _Really you are a bad liar yourself._

_Oh yes, I am terrible._ Merlin thought with a roll of his eyes. _I kept my magic a secret from you and your father for how long again?_

_Shut it…_ Arthur warned earning a laugh from Merlin. Arthur himself only smiled in return. Merlin was indeed a good liar.

* * *

The run was over and Arthur headed off to his room to clean up and dress again for the day. Merlin took his apprentice to their chambers and sent him off to his room. A bath was waiting for the boy, as was one in Merlin's own room.

After getting redressed Merlin looked more like the one Vincent had been seeing everyday. A deep blue shirt that showed off a fairly toned pale chest leaving the arms bare with dark leather gloves covering his forearms. The gloves themselves left his fingers free to do whatever. The shirt was held closed with a dark belt and hung over a pair of dark pants. The boots were covered in buckles.

Vincent blinked as he then noticed the food that was laid out already. There was enough for three people. Merlin smiled slightly at the sight. Really, Arthur did not need to give him two helpings of food, however Merlin never argued about it as he always ate it all anyway.

The younger boy sat down and ate watching slightly amazed as Merlin ate. He had been quite busy his first two weeks here and had not noticed just how much Merlin ate. He began to wonder were he put it all and why he was not yet fat, well if that morning's run gave him any idea he would not be wondering as much.

Merlin turned his attention to Vincent. "Yes, to the seamstress with you." He said striding to the door. Vincent nearly tripped over the bench as he got up and followed. Really was Merlin ever still for long now? He never saw Merlin in one place for too long lately. Maybe something was wrong? Vincent pushed the thought from his mind. How could something be wrong? Merlin could deal with anything thrown at Camelot.

* * *

**R&R! Things to heat up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Listen

**As promised, some funniness in this one. *pats Vincent* He will be getting more abuse later, do not worry folks...**

**Vincent is mine, everyone else belongs to BBC!  
**

* * *

Merlin sat near the door as he watched in mild amusement as the seamstress was pinning an already made set of the formal dress for Vincent. The boy flinched away every time she tried putting a pin in causing him to get pricked by it. Then there was the fact he was already clawing at the collar that was in fact snug about his neck. Really, the older man was enjoying this perhaps a bit too much.

Arthur came in threw the door to see how things were going. He only needed one glance at Vincent to find Merlin's current source of amusement before sitting down next to his friend. "You know, she needs to fix yours as well before tonight…" He said off handedly. "And there is the matter of the hat…"

"No hats." Merlin said flatly. He cut off Arthur's argument. "Did we not agree that I would not talk about _that time_ in exchange for never having to wear one of those silly hats again?" Arthur paled slightly at the mention of that one moment in time.

"You would not!" He said before he remembered, Merlin very well would tell the entire court about it. He pouted crossing his arms; really, he had found a fantastic hat with lots of feathers and glitter! Now he would not be able to make his friend wear such an embarrassing contraption! Really, Merlin knew how to stop his fun at any given time.

"Umm…" Came Vincent's voice sounding strained. "Does it need to be so tight?" He asked the pair of them hoping to get out of such garments. Really not only were they tight, they were also very hot.

"Oh I forgot to mention the hat that goes with it…" Merlin said giving a smile to Arthur. Arthur returned the grin; then again Merlin also had a knack for providing him with another outlet.

"Yes…" Arthur said now going to a cupboard to pull out the monstrosity. "Here we are! A bit dusty, but it will do!" He began to brush of a layer of dust and to Vincent's horror saw quite a bit of glitter fall from the large feathers that seemed to do nothing at all to the amount of glitter still on the hat itself.

Arthur's footfalls only echoed in Vincent's ears as the King walked over to place the hat on his head. Arthur stepped back to see how it all looked. "Prefect!" He said pleased with the look. The poor boy looked completely ridiculous now.

The hat was a swirl of purples and reds with golden glitter just about covering it entirely. The base of the outfit was snug showing off his muscles that would be covered with a heavy over tunic that would only increase the warmth of the costume. Then there were the boots that curled upwards at the toe, thankfully though there were no bells attached.

Merlin tried to hide his laughter at the sight and would have succeeded if it were not for the look of trauma on Vincent's face. The noise caught the attention of Gwen as she was walking passed the door and looked in to see what the fuss was about. She quickly ducked out doing a slightly better job of hiding her giggles and leaving the poor boy to his fate.

* * *

That afternoon Merlin had Vincent working on some basic breathing exercises. Merlin was the picture of calm sitting on the grassy field with his eyes closed just breathing and listening to the world around him with a pleasant smile on his face. Vincent however was fidgeting and unable to stay still for too long.

"What does this have to magic?" He asked after about a minute of not being able to sit still.

"Everything." Merlin answered simply and continued to just breath. Vincent looked at Merlin as if he was crazy, the man whom he had seen be all over the castle at once was now just sitting still as if it was nothing! How could sitting still be part of magic?

"We are just sitting here!" Vincent said his tone rising slightly. "What about spells and enchantments? Potions?"

"They are only a small part of magic." Merlin explained opening his eyes and looking at Vincent. "The Earth is filled with magic itself and uses it all the time. You need to learn to listen to it; it could very well save your life from time to time. Just listen to the ancient magic that creates life, blows in the wind, warms the soil, and moves through the beings of magic themselves."

Now Vincent knew Merlin was insane. "How can the earth do magic?" He asked confused. "It can't speak to cast spells!"

Merlin smiled at that. "It does not need spells, nor do I in fact." He said resting his fore arms on his knees and leaning forward a bit. "Magic is a force as ancient as the first star ever born. It has been around before the dawn of time, and will continue to be around long after we all of left the world of the living."

Vincent frowned slightly not fully understanding what Merlin was talking about. Merlin let out a small sigh but did not stop smiling. "You will understand in time." He said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are still young. This is enough for today, Arthur wants to see you to begin your combat training."

"But I want to learn magic!" Vincent wined as he watched Merlin stand up.

"Magic alone will not be able to defeat your enemies." Merlin said waiting for Vincent to stand. "Arthur and I are a team, we are two sides of the same coin as some people say. Arthur is a great Warrior, and I his Mage. We fight side by side in order to balance one another out. You might not be as strong as Arthur and I, but you can still achieve a balance he and I cannot alone."

Vincent sighed as he stood up giving up the argument. "Another thing I will understand better in time?" He asked quietly.

Merlin smiled more at the question. "You are catching on rather quick." He said now leading the way back to the training grounds. "You will be one of the greats, if you can learn to just be patient."

Vincent frowned lightly; it was not his fault he could not wait long. He however followed Merlin thinking over the lesson he was just given.

* * *

**R&R! And yes I plan on doing a few One Shots explaining some events mentioned in this Fanfic... Really, like I am going to leave you guys in the dark on them!**


	7. Chapter 7: Not so Easy a Past

**Sorry it took so long guys. I have been in a flunk for this one. Please, toss me ideas!**

**Vincent is mine.**

**Merlin and crew are BBC property.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Vincent woke up with a groan. He had been going about Merlin's training for about a month now. He was now used to getting up early in the morning though he still did not like it. He pulled himself out of his bed and pulled on some loose clothing for the morning run. He nearly stumbled down the stairs as he picked up a piece of toast and began to eat it quickly.

Merlin was already bustling about, his piece of toast disappearing in his mouth as he took a quick inventory of his herbs. When he was done he headed out the door Vincent at his heels.

"We will stop to gather herbs today, I am running a bit low on them." He explained the bag simply. Vincent only nodded as he stuffed the last bit of toast in his mouth. "Don't pick anything unless I tell you. Many of the herbs I use are a bit temperamental." He picked up a wooden staff at the door and placed a sword on his belt. "If attacked, put a shield around yourself, I'll send for Arthur and do the fighting."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Just were are we going?" He asked now a bit concerned.

"The forest." Merlin said calmly. "And not the one within the castle grounds that people use to just walk about in. The one outside the walls."

"Oh…" Vincent said blinking. There was a small wood that they had been using for their runs, just going around the path many times until Merlin decided they had enough. He followed along trying to dismiss the idea that Merlin was going armed.

* * *

It was nearly noon and they were still out gathering herbs. Merlin had pointed out some of the easier ones to identify that he needed the entire plant of to Vincent. The boy was carefully picking them and placing them in different bags. He let out a small sigh as he looked over at Merlin who was using extreme care in his picking of the more deadly plants.

Merlin stopped soon and looked over. "Hungry?" He asked pulling out a bundle of food as he spoke. He handed half the rationed food to Vincent who took a few bites before asking questions.

"So far you have only taught me spells for shields." He said looking at him. "I have heard stories of when you were younger and protecting the King when he was just a Prince. You were casting elemental magic very early on!"

Merlin sighed lightly. "It was necessity as well as the fact that I was born with magic." He said leaning back against a tree. "Now however is a time of peace. There is no need for you learn at the rate I did."

Vincent frowned lightly as he watched Merlin. "Were things really that bad?" He asked.

"If you were magic yes." Merlin said with a twitch of a smile. "Uther did not like magic at all. He had not been given the full details of a deal he made with an enchantress. He lost his beloved wife and never forgave magic for taking her from him. As such he banned magic and if anyone were caught performing magic would be put to death. It was not an easy time at all for anyone. I was nearly put to death a few times myself."

Vincent stared at his teacher. "You have nearly died?" He asked. The stories seemed to leave that part out.

"Yeah, I am sure you heard the story of when I got this." He said holding up his arms. "Well that was my closest and last brush with death at Uther's hand. Yeah defying the natural laws of magic and bringing an entire city back to life really makes a King who hates magic not trust you. After all, if you can do that, who knows what else you can do. However he had been convinced that my loyalties truly were with Arthur. I then became his bodyguard full time. I still kept my magic on the down low after that. It was best not to give him a reason to kill me."

Vincent nodded taking another bite. He was coming to hate complaining now. Every time he did he just got another answer that made him feel like an idiot. He sat back and looked at Merlin. "Any other useful spells?" He decided to ask.

Merlin smiled slightly sitting forward. "How about a simple trick?" He asked. "This one is quite popular with the ladies, hence why I don't do it. They already call me an elf prince. I don't need to give them more fire." He gave the incantation and watched as Vincent worked on perfecting it. "That should be enough for the day. I have my herbs, now it is time to go back, organize them and make more potions."

Vincent nearly groaned out again as he stood and followed him again at a run. Couldn't they just walk?

* * *

**R&R! I NEED ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8: Peace Interupted

**I had an idea! Please enjoy! I own Vincent, Merlin cast belong to BBC...  
**

* * *

Merlin was in a sound sleep. Nothing seemed amiss about him, until one looked closer. His face was slightly troubled, a sight never seen on him now. Such a thing would cause the King to panic and order guards to be alert all around the city and his Kingdom, however Arthur was not there to see his friend in such distress.

Vincent hovered over Merlin slightly confused about his teacher's behavior. He dismissed it though as simply a bad dream. He walked back to his room to sleep after having finished tidying up the room that would most likely be a mess by morning again.

Merlin was having no nightmare. It was far too real to be that. He felt it right in his bones; magic was stirring, and a magic being used for dark intentions at that.

"_Merlin!"_ A voice rang in his head. He knew that voice; it had haunted his dreams for weeks after he had killed her. _"My dearest brother…"_ The voice was far too sweet, it was stomach curling, and it was false.

"_Did you think you could be rid of me so easily? You really are a fool brother!"_ A cold laugh followed. No, she couldn't be. He had killed her! He felt her magic die out! She fell at his own hand! He had killed his own flesh and blood sister! The laughter rang in his ears as he snapped upright in a cold sweat.

He raised a shaking hand to push back his hair; it had grown long and feathered at the ends only adding to elf-like appearance. He feared cutting it as his ears that had grown slightly pointed would show through and he did not need to give Arthur another way to tease him. He snickered lightly at the thought before the memory of her voice returned.

A frown pulled at his face as he flung the beds sheets aside. He dressed quickly and headed out not brothering to wake anyone. He entered the stables and patted Sir Rupert. The horse was ageing, but was still loyal all the same. Merlin made him ready for a ride and then just about jumped on the beast's back.

They were off at a fast canter. The woods quickly engulfed them as Merlin rode on to a place he would feel safe. The lake came into his view as he slowed and dismounted. He left Sir Rupert untied, as he knew full well that he would not take off. Merlin walked to the water's edge and then waded in until he was knee deep. "Freya…" He whispered causing ripples to shoot across the lake.

The woman rose from the water and looked worried at Merlin. "Something troubles you Merlin…" She said the concern laced in her voice. "What is the matter?"

"Mab." Merlin said simply in return. "Have you felt her presence at all in the world?" This was clearly the center of his problem, he needed to know if that one woman as still alive. The one who gave him the magical education he wanted while seeming to want nothing but a brother's love in return. However she had only been playing a game and wanted power. He killed her in a fit or rage from learning the truth about his sister and from the death of Arthur.

He had later brought the Prince and the entire city of Camelot back to life, an impressive bit of magic use there, but that was not his concern now. He had learned to accept his abilities and now lived in peace, even the thought of it being disrupted troubled him greatly.

Freya smiled gently at him. She placed a cool watery hand on his cheek. "Fear not Golden Dragon of Honor." She said softly. "I feel her not, go back to your King, your Queen, your Apprentice. Go back to the knights you help train. The Black Dragon who seeks only Power is long gone."

Merlin smiled back relaxing with her words. "Thank you." He said in a whisper. "Again you have been a great help to me." He put a loving hand on top of hers and moved his head to place a kiss on her watery palm. Freya slowly returned to the water as he walked backwards to shore. He only turned when she was completely out of his sight.

"My apologies my good man." He said to Sir Rupert patting him lightly. "I was worried over nothing. Let's go home." He took the reigns and began to walk back to Camelot on foot. He would need some time to become himself again, as well as let his pants and boots dry. Everything was all right, Mab was dead, and his peaceful life would not be upset by anything, at least not now.

* * *

A delicate hand ran over the surface of water showing the image of Merlin with his trusty stead. The back of the hand had a dragons head snarling with red eyes, the body twisted around the forearm of the person in question. "Fool of a brother…" The being said now leaning forward. It was indeed Mab. "You shall not be rid of me that easily. You have chosen our fate, now it is war between the two of us for all eternity!" She let out a menacing growl and smashed the basin of water with her hand sending it flying.

* * *

**Thought you saw the last of her in the last story huh? Really now, how can I let this girl die so easily? Come on! More of their story to be brought in during the series. *grins like a mad woman* Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Seed of Doubt

**Hey folks!**

**Due to a friend helping me this thing has a direction!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Vincent sighed as he worked on gathering herbs. Merlin had sent him out alone because Arthur needed the Warlock for political matters. For once the boy was happy he did not need to sit in on such affairs.

A soft melodic humming came from his left. He blinked looking in the direction seeing nothing, however he felt a touch of magic. He stood curiosity taking over him as he walked over to see what was creating such a force. Almost no one did magic this close to the city without Merlin knowing of it the instant it was preformed. A nasty trick he learned of Merlin's shortly after he became the man's apprentice.

He stopped as he found a stunningly pretty woman sitting on a log. She was like a Princess of the Elves. He took a step forward to get a better look. She had dark raven hair that cascaded around her form and skin as pale as the moon. Her manner of dress suggested that she might in fact be royalty.

He stepped on a twig causing her to turn her head gracefully towards him. He had to catch his breath as enchanting blue eyes caught his gaze and blood red lips smiled. "Come on over young lad." She called to him in a kind manner. "I am not mad, in fact I could do with the company."

Vincent stepped out and walked over. "I'm sorry, I heard humming and was curious as to what was making the sound." He explained tripping over his words slightly.

She let out a laugh. "IT is quite alright I assure you." She said patting the spot next to her. "Please do sit down and let me look at you." He did as he was bid and she looked him over. "You are the apprentice to the King's Court Magician aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am…" He said softly.

She smiled even more at that. "What has he taught you so far?" She asked him seeming to just be making conversation.

"Mostly defense spells…" He said with a slight sigh. "He says they are the best to start out with."

She nodded slightly. "Yes, but I am sure a young man such as yourself could do more complex magic…" She said eyeing him carefully.

Vincent looked at her blinking. "He said I shouldn't rush things…" He said standing not liking where this was going.

"You do not feel as if he is holding you back?" She asked him as Vincent began to walk away. "Come back to me when you wish to discuss this further…"

* * *

Vincent quickly gathered the rest of the herbs and headed back for Camelot. Who was that woman? He had a bad feeling about her one he did not want to feel again. Yet what she had said stayed in the back of his mind as he entered Merlin's chambers and began to sort the herbs into their correct jars. And that was how Merlin found him. Sorting herbs, the act caused Merlin to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you to sort those…" He said calmly as he shrugged off the formal jacket he had been wearing and tossed it to the side with a flash of gold in his eyes. The jacket landed on a stand as if pulled there by an invisible hand. Such a casual use of magic was commonplace, and Vincent did not stare in wonder at it.

"I was back before you and decided to do something productive is all." He explained still working on the task. "And you would have told me to do this anyway…"

Merlin smiled slightly as he sat down opposite the boy and picked up some of the herbs and began sorting himself. Vincent paused in his work as Merlin continued with such a small task without magic. "I can't do magic all the time." Merlin said with a slight laugh. "Besides there is something relaxing about doing this the normal way."

Vincent grinned as he got back to work. That woman had to be wrong. Merlin was not holding the boy back. So why did her words bother him so much?

* * *

**R&R Please! I love reading the reviews of fans!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Nightmare

***pokes head in carefully* Um... Hi guys... Sorry this took FOREVER, but new chapter! I only own Vincent. Mab is a recreation... Yeah me thinks you all know the idea.**

* * *

The walls of Camelot were crumpling down around him. Merlin whipped around trying to use his magic to prevent the on going damage, tried desperately to call on the protection charms he had littered around the entire city. Nothing was happening; it was as if he had no magic at all.

A frown set on his features as he ripped off his gloves and froze. The dragons, there was supposed to be golden dragons on his arms. They were gone; he looked up at his King fighting in the distance. "Arthur no!" He shouted, but it was too late. Arthur whirled around at the sound of his name not seeing the fireball that hurled towards him.

Merlin watched in horror as his king finally realized the danger and let loose a scream as the flames engulfed him. The great mage fell to his knees and looked up at the only wall still standing. Vincent stood there his eyes blazing white. "You should have known better brother dear…" A cold voice whispered behind him.

Mab walked around him letting her cruel nails run along her brother's neck. "Poor boy had a lot more magic in him than you gave him credit for…" She said her form disappearing in black smoke only to appear next to the image of Vincent before him. She ran a lover's hand along the boy's jaw. "This is your fate now brother. Forever knowing you brought about the death of your beloved King…" Her smile only grew more sinister. "I win this battle."

"NOOOOO!" Merlin shouted sitting bolt upright. His scream had turned into a roar somehow sending the objects in the room flying with the release of magic force that erupted from him. Vincent stumbled out of the small bedroom and was looking at Merlin with terrified eyes.

It was mere moments later that Arthur slammed into the room looking right at his friend. His long strides had him next to the warlock in seconds. "Merlin?" He asked concern lacing his words as he tried to get his attention. "Merlin!"

Blue eyes that still had swirls of gold snapped up to Arthur. The king could only watch as relief washed over them. Strong arms were around him in moments. "Just a nightmare sire." He said softly. "Nothing to worry about."

Arthur just returned the gesture in a comforting manner. "You sure about that?" He asked. "You've had dreams of the future before…"

"Yes sire." Merlin said pulling away, he was certain that Arthur was fine now. "It was just a very bad dream is all." Merlin looked over at Vincent who clearly had no idea what to do with himself. "Go back to sleep. I'll clean this in the morning."

Vincent looked towards his master and teacher before nodding. At least he would not have to deal with the room that now looked like a hurricane had run through it.

Arthur looked at Merlin still not fully convinced. "Merlin, tell me." He demanded refusing to move from his friend's side.

Merlin gave a sigh collecting himself enough to talk. "Mab."

"She's dead though." Arthur said blinking. "You killed her."

"I'm not so sure anymore." Merlin said ruffling his hair. "Magic requires a balance. Equal amounts of dark and light, with just me there is an imbalance." He looked up at Arthur. "I have a feeling that I can't kill her, nor can she kill me. Yet at the same time, we are to clash every time we meet."

* * *

**R&R? Please no killing me for the long wait!**


End file.
